Code Lyoko Fanfics
by Jeremiecl
Summary: Hola a todos! espero que les guste mis historias de code lyoko! que opinen sobre ellas que hablen sobre ellas espero que les agrade y si les gustan con gusto escribire mas bueno aqui dejo mis primoros fics espero que les gusten.
1. Restauracion

**Restauración **

Los chicos estaban muy preocupados debido a que Xana estaba libre por la Internet y que lyoko habia desaparecido no sabían que hacer estaban confundidos, mientras tanto sin más que hacer, se fueron a clases todo desanimados, les tocaba clase con la profesora hertz, luego de que terminaron fueron a la cafetería a almorzar algo, luego fueron de nuevo a la fabrica haber que podían averiguar en eso Franz Hopper, les envía un mensaje decodificado, entonces el mensaje dice:

_No se preocupen chicos, no todo esta perdido aun hay esperanza lyoko no esta de todo destruido, solo necesito de tu ayuda jeremie, para poder restaurar el sector 5, y luego podremos ir restaurando los datos de cada sector._

_Franz Hopper_

Al haber leído eso, puso muy contentos a lo chicos entonces, inmediatamente jeremie se puso a buscar información en los diarios de Franz Hopper, haber que podía descubrir, luego Franz Hopper les envía otro mensaje diciendo que todo ya estaba listo para poder restaurar el sector 5.

Todos un poco nerviosos, jeremie empezo a ejecutar los datos que Franz Hopper les habia y al parecer estaban funcionando a la perfección, en ese instante apareció el sector 5 que estaba en línea en la pantalla, el último mensaje que envió Franz Hopper fue:

_No se preocupen, poco a poco iremos restaurando los 4 sectores de lyoko, solo necesitamos buscar unos datos en el sector 5 que nos ayudara para eso, y por William haremos lo posible para poder recuperarlo y dejar que Xana lo utilice, y no se preocupen pronto tendrán un nuevo apoyo para su equipo algo que les será de mucha ayuda de ahora en adelante... _

Entonces todos un poco sorprendidos, no sabían a que se refieran cuando dijo (Un nuevo apoyo), entonces se quedaron pensando pero no sabia que podía ser, luego se fueron de la fabrica muy contentos, ya que la lucha por Xana aun no terminaba…


	2. Restauracion Parte 2

**Restauración Parte 2 **

Jeremie no habia dormido en toda la noche, preparando el programa para poder volver a restaurar todo los sectores de lyoko, aunque Xana active torres, no importa ya que ese podría ser el medio para poder destruirla, o para evitar que busque otra forma de poder lanzar ataques sin que ellos puedan hacer nada, pero jeremie necesitaba una información que estaba en el sector 5 (Cartago), jeremie penso que tendría que ir a descansar un rato para prepararse ir a clases ya que eran las 6 de la mañana todavía tenia 2 horas para poder dormir, guardo la información que habia estado haciendo toda la noche y se fue a su habitación a dormir un poco.

Pasaron las horas, y aelita fue a despertar a jeremie, el cual no quería despertarse ya que estaba agotado, pero aelita lo convenció y luego fueron a desayunar, jeremie les contó a todos, de que los necesitaba esta noche para poder ir a conseguir una información que necesitaba para restaurar por completo los sectores de lyoko, todos dijeron que si que estaba bien que esta noche se reunirían para poder ir a la fabrica, bueno fueron a clases, y jeremie se quedo dormido en la clase, debido al cansancio que tenia, lo cual lo mandaron a la oficina del director, el director le dijo que estaria castigado durante 2 horas, por haberse quedado dormido en clases, bueno, el profesor Jim Morales, lo estaba vigilando para que no escapara, bueno pasaron las 2 horas de castigo jeremie estaba mas cansado, (Aprovecho, para dormir un poco mas, ya que no tenia nada mejor que hacer) luego de que salio de su castigo, se fue directamente a la fabrica, para ir al sector 5, jeremie los materializó a todos, pasaron el laberinto, y se fueron al domo celeste a conseguir la información que necesitaban, todo estaba calmado, Xana no habia mandado nada, entonces aelita empezo a buscar la información en la interfase del sector 5, todos estaban vigilando de que no pasara nada, en eso Xana manda 3 manta rayas, lo cual no fue tan difícil, jeremie le materializo los vehículos y en menos de unos 5 minutos ya habian acabado con ellos, a odd le bajaron 20 puntos de vida, aelita, todavía no encontraba la información, mientras tanto jeremie, seguía trabajando en el programa que restauraría los sectores, bingo aelita encontró la información necesaria, aelita le envió la información a jeremie para que la procesara, entonces jeremie empezo a correr el programa de restauración, pasaron unos minutos el programa estaba funcionando a la perfección y los 4 sectores se fueron regenerando de nuevo, y aparecieron en el holo mapa, que tiene jeremie en la fabrica, todos estaban muy contentos ya que habia funcionado, jeremie guardo los datos por si volvía ocurrir, todos decidieron ir a descansar ya que habian tenido un largo dia.


	3. El Nuevo Integrante

**El nuevo integrante**

Estaba Jeremie, Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita y Odd en la cafetería almorzando estaban discutiendo de que necesitan un nuevo integrante para el grupo, ya que ahora que Xana habia poseído a William necesitaban una persona mas para poder combatir contra el, bueno en lo que estaban hablando en eso se activa una torre, Xana habia lanzando un ataque, todos fueron rápidamente a la fabrica una vez ahí empezaron el proceso de virtualizacion, la torre en el sector de las montañas; Transfiriendo, Scanenando , ¡Virtualizacion!, Jeremie: Bien chicos la torre no debe estar muy lejos de ustedes, entonces llego el comité de bienvenida ( 2 megatantes, 3 tarántulas ) cuando ya habian derrotado a los monstruos y aelita se dirigía a desactivar la torre se llevaron una gran sorpresa, alguien apareció desde atrás de la torre, lanzando un campo de energia negro, que de un solo desvirtualizo a yumi, ulrich trato de combatirlo pero fue imposible, tomo con su mano las espadas ( katanas) de ulrich quien sin mucho esfuerzo se las quebró y lo desvirtualizo solo quedaba odd y aelita, por una extraña razón no desvirtualizaba a aelita, mientras tanto aelita le lanzo un campo de energia, quien lo dejo paralizado un momento, entro a la torre y entro el código '' Code Lyoko '' aelita: torre desactivada. Cuando salio aelita de la torre odd y ella quedaron muy sorprendidos, aquella persona extraña seguía ahí, el extraño: ¿Donde estoy?, que es este lugar?, aelita: jeremie que podemos hacer? Jeremie: no lo se aelita... creo que es la persona que hemos estado buscando, ya que regresar al pasado no lograría borrar la memoria del extraño, aelita: esta bien jeremie, entones aelita le dice al extraño - : Bueno, bienvenido al grupo... para empezar dime como te llamas? El extraño: Hola soy Osman Alexander.. Y soy bienvenido a que? No entiendo aelita: como veras este es un mundo virtual y peleamos con la malvada computadora Xana, (Luego de unas horas de pasar explicando todo para que se uniera) Alexander: Esta bien seré parte de ustedes y los ayudare a destruir a Xana.

Al desvirtualizarce Alex... Ojala algun dia puedas contarle mi secreto... Mientras tanto mantendré mis conocimientos, al mínimo para que no se den cuenta, ojala sea por poco tiempo…

Ojala, algun dia podré contarles, mi gran secreto y como todo esto me vincula con Lyoko espero que algun dia puedas contarles que…


	4. Franz Hopper Regresa

**Franz Hopper Regresa**

Estaban en clases con la señorita Hertz, en eso jeremie recibe un e-mail titulado ''Ojala esto les pueda ayudar '' entonces jeremie procede a leerlo pero en eso la señorita hertz, le arrebata la computadora portátil a jeremie, y queda confiscada jeremie queda castigado por 2 horas… los demas quedan sorprendidos, jeremie estaba ansioso por saber que decía el mensaje lamentablemente la señorita hertz no le iba a entregar pronto la laptop, entonces después de pasar las dos horas de castigo jeremie va a su habitación y mira que Xana lanza un ataque, de inmediato van para la fabrica, lo que no saben es que Xana se les habia adelantado; Xana les tenia preparado un ejercito de arañas en la entrada de la fabrica, dejándolos sin paso alguno, entonces jeremie contacta a Alex, ' Llamando ' Alex: Hola jeremie, dime que sucede? Jeremie: Alex rápido virtualizate en lyoko y ve a desactivar la torre, esta en el sector del bosque rápido a...! (Pi pi pi) Alex: JEREMIE!!! ESTAS AHÍ?! Bien tendré que ir a desactivar la torre, entonces Alex, se virtualiza en lyoko va hacia la torre, tiene un gran comité de bienvenido ( 10 cucarachas, 2 megatanques y 3 cangrejos), debido a que curiosamente, Alex como que ya habia estado en lyoko esto no fue un problema, pudo fácilmente destruir los monstruos, procedió a desactivar la torre, entra a la torre, ( se abre la interfase) Alexander ( tut tut tut ), Code Lyoko, _Torre Desactivada, _ necesitare regresar al pasado, de inmediato Alex se desvirtualiza, y lanza el viaje al pasado, cuando jeremie vuelve hablar con Alex le dice: Alex como hicistes para poder lanzar el viaje al pasado? Alex: bueno yo jeremie… cuando se desactivo la torre se lanzo de inmediato el viaje al pasado… Jeremie: esta bien Alex, nos vemos... Alex: see ya. Jeremie queda pensativo... será verdad lo que me dice? O me estará ocultando algo? Bien no importa… habrá otro tiempo para eso, menos mal que pudo desactivar la torre solo…

Al parecer Alex, era como aelita, los dos eran capaces de desactivar una torre… ¿Qué misterio no? Como será posible que siendo el nuevo y pueda hacer lo mismo que aelita, al final jeremie va y abre el correo de Franz Hopper, que decía lo siguiente:

_Jeremie,_

_Espero que recibas este e-mail ojala Xana no lo halla interceptado, bueno... quiero decirte que no te preocupes, dile aelita que la quiero mucho, quiero decirte mi ubicación estoy en la Internet en el siguiente lugar (Se interrumpe el mensaje)_

_Xana destruyo el mensaje antes de leer la ubicación_…


	5. El Diario De Alex

**El Diario de Alex**

Bueno, espero que esto pueda explicar todo de cómo llegue hasta aquí… como se de Lyoko y que soy igual que aelita.

Mi padre trabajaba, en un proyecto secreto, al parecer trabajaba con el padre de aelita Franz Hopper, mi padre y otras personas, estaban haciendo el programa Xana, quien al parecer los ayudaría… pero que equivocados estaban, pasaron los años pudieron terminar a Xana y a lyoko.. Al parecer a Aelita y a mi, nos pusieron como los protectores de lyoko, nos digitalizaron en la fabrica, pero luego unos agentes, quería arrebatar lo que habian hecho, Franz Hopper, porque ya estaba digitalizado decidió mandar el viaje al pasado, lo regreso hasta en el momento en que empezaban a trabajar los hombres ( no lo hizo con mala intención solo quería proteger a sus amigos ) Franz Hopper, estuvo buscando el modo de poder arreglar todo lo sucedido pero al parecer, no pudo detenerlo; Aelita y yo éramos muy niños… no se como explicarlo pero lo sé, Aelita y yo sabíamos todo lo que pasaba, ya que una vez que hemos entrado en lyoko los viajes al pasado no nos afectan, pero un dia Franz Hopper no pudo seguir, y se virtualizo junto a Aelita, antes de partir me hizo prometerle que cuidaría a su hija ,pero pasaron los años llegue a cumplir 14 y no sabia nada de la supercomputadora.. ya que me habia mudado de país, hasta que un dia, Franz Hopper me mando un e-mail, explicándome todo, por primera vez pude virtualizarme en lyoko, pero lo hacia cuando no habia nadie, para que no se dieran cuenta de mi existencia, pronto fui ganando mas poderes y mas experiencia en Lyoko y en la computación, ya que ahora soy como aelita, solo que tengo mas experiencia que ella, ella no me recuerda ya que al apagar la supercomputadora Xana, hizo que olvidara todo, aunque se que ella tiene un recuerdo vago de mi, luego Xana se dio cuenta de mi existencia, y mientras yo me virtualizaba infecto el programa, y fue en eso que me poseyó, no pude evitarlo… yo llegaba en lyoko ya llevaba un año en lyoko sin que me detectaran.., luego me di cuenta de que Xana habia reclutado a alguien nuevo, al parecer con el nombre de William, desgraciadamente se dejo pasar por su ego y el Scyphozoa, Xana logro destruir los sectores de Lyoko y el corazón de lyoko , pero luego Jeremie y Franz, pudieron regenerar Cartago y los 4 sectores de lyoko, que los ayudaría, pero creo que Xana nos tenia algo mas preparado, yo fui viendo como Jeremie avanzaba mas y mas con toda su tecnología en Lyoko, Yo en cambio no necesitaba de los Scanners para virtualizarme en Lyoko ya que yo tenia un sistema fácil y rápido.. Yo uso en la mano un reloj especial que me permite virtualizarme en lyoko y poder sacar una especie de computadora portátil, por asi decirlo es como una especie de interfase, ahí me virtualizo y puedo hacer lo mismo en lyoko sin necesitar de nadie... aunque no todo el tiempo puedo estar pendiente de la pantalla; para que mis padres o los maestros no notaran mi ausencia hice una especie de Holograma, capaz de que pueda ser real, con memoria artificial, programado con todos mis sentimientos esto de lyoko no lo podía tomar a la ligera, talvez piensen que soy el típico superman de la historia, pero no, el Scyphozoa ya ha andado tras de mi.. Xana quiere controlarme o sacarme algo de mi memoria no lo sé, cuando aelita recupero su memoria humana al parecer no la recobro al 100 ya que no me recuerda… esta noche planeo decirle al grupo todo lo que se.. Aunque hay un secreto que no les podré contar…

Esa misma noche:

Alex, los llamo a todos (Video conferencia) le tomo mucho tiempo explicarles todo pero todos comprendieron y estuvieron felices de que fuera sincero con todos ellos, debido a que era el nuevo y ya les habia agarrado confianza.

( y Alex en su mente decía, nunca les podré contar el mas grande secreto de todos, que la vez que Xana escapo del supercomputador, no solo fue por haber conseguido la memoria de aelita, si no porque yo en ese momento estaba poseído por Xana, el cual me utilizo, por poco tiempo para usarme a mi y mis conocimientos para poder liberarse e irse al Internet.. nunca me lo podré perdonar como lo deje pasar, debido a que yo quise entrar en la memoria de Xana y querer controlarlo, ese fue el mayor error de mi vida..)


	6. El Gran Error

**El Gran Error**

Se estaba avecinando una nueva actividad en el colegio kadik, la cual era una obra benéfica para poder ayudar a los niños pobres de la calle, cada cierto grupo de alumnos iban hacer una distinta actividad para tratar, de conseguir todo el dinero posible para ayudar, al grupo de Jeremie, se les ocurrió hacer un concurso de una casa del horror, lo cual pensaron que lograría, atraer a mucha gente, en lo que acertaron, La casa del horror fue todo un éxito, pudieron recaudar el dinero suficiente para poder abastecer alimentos a 10 familias pobres, luego de terminar la actividad, Ulrich y Yumi quedaron, solos recogiendo todo mientras jeremie, aelita y odd, estaban haciendo el informe de lo que hicieron para dárselo al director, en eso estaban platicando, ulrich y yumi, sobre que pensaba hacer esa noche, para salir un rato a relajarse para pasar tiempo, ya que ya llevan gran tiempo saliendo y ya llegaron, a ser muy apegados, pero siempre con su timidez y sus inseguridades pero bueno siguieron, al parecer iban a salir al cine a ver una nueva película que habia estrenado, todo se lo estaban pasando bien, Jeremie y Aelita, pensaron en salir un rato al caminar al bosque pensando desde que se conocieron todo los momentos que habian pasado juntos y el primero dia de que se encontraron, mientras odd, iba ir a visitar a samantha que iba de visita por la ciudad por un tiempo, entonces en la tarde, jeremie y aelita, estuvieron en el bosque hasta el anochecer, jeremie le confeso con un poco de inseguridad, y timidez, de lo que sentía por aelita; a.. Aelita, quiero decirte que te quiero mucho, no como amigo... sino como algo mas, aelita, sonrojada le dijo que ella sentía lo mismo por el, y terminaron juntando sus labios y terminaron en un beso…, luego de que termino ese intimo momento, quedaron viéndose fijamente, luego vuelven al colegio antes de que anochezca, ulrich y yumi se estaban alistando para ir al cine, yumi, estaba muy emocionada al salir con ulrich ( el cual amaba mucho ) y ulrich no digamos, cuando ulrich fue a buscar a yumi, al mirar a yumi, ulrich casi se desmaya de lo hermosa que se miraba yumi, entonces fueron al cine, estuvieron viendo la película, una muy romántica, triste, entonces yumi y ulrich se miran fijamente, un poco temeroso los dos pero poco a poco fueron acercando sus cabezas y terminaron con un beso.. al salir eso de la 9 de la noche, Xana se dispuso a lanzar su ataque, al parecer capturaron a Jeremi, y a Aelita, quienes ya iban a salir del bosque, mientras tanto, ulrich, odd y yumi no estaban enterados, hasta que Alex, los llama que los necesita en lyoko, los demas respondieron que no sabían donde estaba aelita o jeremie, entonces Alex, respondió no hay problema, yo los puedo virtualizar, entonces ellos fueron rápido a la fabrica, Alex los virtualizo en lyoko, pero al parecer habia cometido un error, que no se dio cuenta que tecleo mal una tecla, al parecer no se dio cuenta de que en vez de usar la energia de la supercomputadora, proporciono el poder de el, el cual Alex, quedo muy debilitado y al parecer le habia cambiado, la forma en que lo dañarían, la virtualizacion fue perfecta, pero no hubo problema alguno, solo que Alex se estaba quedando sin poder, ya que era la primera vez de que Alex, virtualizaba a 3 personas de un solo, y se olvido de que tenia que utilizar la energia de la fabrica, entonces fueron todos al comité de bienvenida, al parecer Xana solo mando 2 megatanques ya que se habia confiado de que no se podría desactivar la torre, Alex, estaba perdiendo puntos cada vez mas, 50, 40 tenian que ser rapidos, ya que Alex se quedaba sin poder, mientras tanto aelita y jeremie, estaban en graves aprietos ya que xana los tenia atrapados en unos árboles que los estaba asfixiando, cuando estuvo libre el camino de la torre, Alex, entro se abre la interfase ( Alexander,( tut tut tut) ) '' Code Lyoko '' _Torre desactivada_ en lo que introducio el código Alex, fue desvirtualizado pero llego bien, solo un poco de cansancio ya que su estructura digital y humana habia sido debilitada, por el error que cometió, luego Alex, Materializó a los demas, y programa el programa para utilizar la fuente de poder de la fabrica.

Jeremie y aelita estaban bien, no sufrieron ningún daño alguno.

Luego entregaron el dinero que habian recaudado ya que estaban muy cansados luego se fueron a dormir, y hubo un final feliz, pudieron ayudar a muchas familias.


	7. Cambio De Planes

**Cambio De Planes**

Estaban los chicos, en el sector polar, tratando de desactivar una torre que su gran enemigo '' Xana'' habia activado, al parecer Xana, necesitaba que esa torre perdurada activada, debido que habia entrado al servicio secreto de la CIA, al parecer buscando una información en especial, ya que Xana les tenia un gran batallón en lyoko (5 megatanques, 5 tarántulas, 3 avispas, 4 cangre latas) ya odd habia perdido todos sus puntos de vida, solo quedaba yumi, aelita, Alex y ulrich, al parecer aunque Alex tenia gran poder, esto para el era un gran reto, juntos con aelita estaban lazando campos de energia, al final lograron destruir el ejercito de Xana, pero fue demasiado tarde ya que Xana habia completado la descarga de la información que habia sacado de la CIA, aelita fue y desactivo la torre, pero jeremie les ordeno que antes de ser materializados, fueran al sector 5 a buscar la información que Xana, habia sacado, entonces fueron hasta el limite del sector, y jeremie tecleo el código _'' Scipio '' _y de pronto salio la holosfera que los llevaría hasta el sector, llegaron al sector 5, y empezaron al pasar el laberinto, la llave para seguir, estaba justamente arriba de hechos muy alto, les quedaba poco tiempo para hacerlo, cuando aelita, dispuso abrir la llave, un monstruo de Xana le disparo y fue desvirtualizada, y el contador llego a 0 (cero) y cambio todo el sector, yumi y ulrich quedaron en una parte y Alex quedo en otra, entonces apareció el Scyphozoa que disponía hacerle algo a Alex; ulrich y yumi corrían los mas rápido que podían para llegar donde estaba Alex, por suerte el abanico que lanzo yumi, le pego al Scyphozoa, llego a tiempo antes de que lo que se disponía hacer el scyphozoa se efectuara, tomaron el domo celeste, y salieron de Cartago, ( sector 5) ahí estaba Alex, buscando en la interfase la información que Xana habia conseguido, en eso Xana mando 3 manta rayas, para que no pudieran hacer lo que buscara, jeremie virtualizo los vehículos, a ulrich su motocicleta y a yumi la dejo protegiendo a Alex; en eso Alex encuentra la información necesaria y al parecer, lo que Xana, habia sacado de la CIA, era la información de una antigua base militar, que al parecer era, donde fue creada, su primera versión. Antes de ser tan sofisticada, al parecer antes Xana, no tenia inteligencia artificial si no que comandaba esa base pero fue desconectada, debido a varias fallos que daba su programa, y fue ahí mismo donde fue creado Cartago, ya que Xana y Cartago fueron creados al mismo tiempo (El proyecto Cartago) que es un proyecto militar diseñado para irrumpir comunicaciones enemigas. Ya que debido a que el primer proyecto, (Xana; Xembled Anatomic Nartuz Antagonizt; que significa Ensamble Antagonista del Mal), anteriormente llamada _Xanadu_, habia salido mal, tuvieron que pasar varios años antes de volver activar a Xana, luego los que habian fabricado a Xana primeramente volvieron para contruir su versión mas mejorada y funcional, por el tiempo que estuvo desconectado la primera versión de Xana, llamada _Xanadu_, también fue desconectad el programa Cartago, pero luego de unos años todo volvió a la normalidad, al parecer Xana, no les daba problema, y restauraron Cartago, luego Cartago fue conectado con los 4 sectores de lyoko ( Polar, Bosque, Desierto, Montañas).

Lo que Xana, buscaba es tomar la información y la fuerza de _Xanadu, _para asi poder ser mas fuerte que nunca, en eso jeremie buscaba la forma de poder detener a Xana, pero se le presento un _Cambio de planes_ ya que unos agentes de la CIA, venían en camino hacia la fabrica debido que Xana uso la IP, de la supercomputadora para poder irrumpir en la fabrica, lastimosamente Jeremie, debia lanzar el viaje al pasado pero antes Alex, sugirió guardar la información por si encontraban algo mas que los pudiera ayudar, luego todos fueron materializados, y lanzaron el viaje al pasado, Xana logro tomar energia e inmediatamente Xana, activo una torre en lyoko, enseguida todos iban a la fabrica para virtualizarse y detener el plan de Xana, Jeremie y Alex tenian una idea, era detener el ataque de Xana, que consistía en posesionarse de unos de los guardias, y sacar la información para combinarse con Xanadu, y poder conseguir toda la energia Extra, que necesita para poder ser mas fuerte, el plan de Jeremie y Alex, era activar una torre, para asi poder bloquear la entrada a Xana, entonces Jeremie activo una torre, e inmediatamente, todo los sistemas de la vieja base militar, estaban bloqueados Xana no podía acceder a ellos, pero no era por mucho tiempo, en eso los demas van a desactivar la torre del sector polar, Xana no les tenia un gran comité de bienvenida debido a que quería enfocar todo su poder en la base militar, ya que le convenía mas, luego todos lograron destruir todo los monstruos, y aelita accedió a la torre, ( Aelita, (tut, tut , tut) Code Lyoko, Torre Desactivada), y a Xana no le quedo tiempo de romper el bloqueo, luego se dirigieron ala otra torre que habian activado, y Jeremie procedió a tomar toda la información de la base militar, y desaparecieron de ahí los registros del proyecto Xanadu.

Jeremie guardo la información que habia sacado del primer proyecto en un lugar de la supercomputadora, que solo Jeremie y Alex, podían acceder, dejaron analizando la información para haber si podían encontrar algo que los pudiera ayudar.


	8. Revelaciones

**Revelaciones**

Estaba Alex, en su casa en eso suena su computadora, el análisis de la información de Xanadu habia concluido, todo estaba listo para saber todo como fue creado Xanadu, y para que Xana ocupaba, el antiguo poder, Alex vio toda su información y lo que vio no se lo podía creer, espero hasta en la noche para avisarle a los demas.

Mientras tanto los demas estaban en clase con el profesor Jim Morales, les puso a todos hacer muchos ejercicios, claro Jeremie era el que menos se destacaba ya que no hacia muchos deportes, ya al anochecer Jeremie se puso en contacto con Alex, para saber que habia contactado y lo que Alex les dijo fue:

Xanadu fue el primer sistema que utilizaron junto con Cartago, el sistema de Xanadu, no era muy complejo, no tenia inteligencia artificial, pero porque era el primer sistema que habian creado para comandar la base militar, tuvieron que ponerle mucho poder, al parecer para que funcionara, pero con el tiempo se dieron cuenta de que tenia sus errores, no cumplía con todas las funciones necesarias, ya que en si abarcaba mucha energia, y agotaba muchos recursos de Cartago, ya que Xanadu, tenia la capacidad de poder acceder a la base de datos de cualquier ordenador sin ser detectado, tenia muchas cosas que Xana no tiene ahora, ya que Xana es mas sofisticada que Xanadu, ya que por cada viaje al pasado, aumenta su poder, mientras Xanadu no estuvo expuesto a viajes al pasado.

Xanadu fue desconectado, ya que un dia estaba apagando y prendiendo todo los sistemas, como que fue infectado con un potente virus, que hacia que hiciera cosas contrarias a lo que les ordenaba, la base militar sufrió muchos daños aquel dia, tuvieron que apagar a Xanadu, tuvieron que cerrar la base militar, y tuvieron que dejarla bajo vigilancia ya que no se podía borrar aquel programa por un extraño motivo.

Los años pasaron y Franz Hopper líder de la operación de construir el segundo proyecto Xana, quien esta vez seria mas sofisticado que lo demas, con inteligencia artificial, y que su información se guardaría en el sector 5 (Cartago) pero con el tiempo al parecer Xana, fue tomando memoria de lo que podía hacer y un dia decidió ponerse en contra de quien lo habia creado Franz Hopper, el dia en el que Aelita y el se virtualizaron en lyoko, ese dia tomo como prisionero a Franz Hopper, todavía no se los motivos por lo que lo hizo.

Por eso tenemos que evitar a toda costa que Xana y Xanadu se unan.

Eso fue toda la información que pude conseguir jeremie, no pude conseguir mas información sobre Xanadu, ya que hay información decodificada, lo bueno que Xana, no puede tomar el poder de Xanadu mientras no tome la información que contiene, la ubicación de su poder en la base militar.

Jeremie, le dice ahora mas que nunca hay que tratar de encontrar a Franz Hopper y hallar la forma, de destruir a Xana.


	9. La Raiz Del Problema

**La Raíz del Problema**

Aelita, ulrich, yumi, odd y jeremie estaban desayunando en la cafetería ya que habian tenido una larga noche debido a lo que habia sucedido con Xana, entonces en eso Sisi, se les acerca, como siempre a coquetearle a ulrich, en eso le dice: Ulrich querido no quieres salir hoy al cine conmigo?, a lo que ulrich responde, prefirió salir ir solo que a ir contigo, entonces sisi solo se da la vuelta y se va, toda avergonzada.

Tuvieron un dia normal, Xana no aparecía por ningún lado, lo cual les parecía extraño que Xana, no les mandara ningún ataque en eso Alex, los llama muy preocupado que acudan a la fabrica, al parecer habia encontrado la raíz un problema grave que involucraba a Xanadu.

Al parecer Alex, les explico que si antes, no pudieron destruir a Xanadu fue porque el virus que tenia ligado, su efecto era que no podía ser borrado, y que si fue desconectado fue porque no podía ser borrado( pero si se desconecta, todo los procedimientos terminan) , al parecer nunca pudieron encontrar la cura, pero Alex, descubrió, que Xanadu estaba hospedado en la fabrica y que fue activado de nuevo, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, y el no sabia lo que esto podía causar; pero en eso Xana activo una torre, inmediatamente se virtualizaron en el sector del desierto, pero lo que no sabían es que la supercomputadora se estaba debilitando debido a que Xanadu, estaba tomando los recursos de lyoko, como antes que los tomaba del sector 5 (Cartago) debido a la perdida de poder, jeremie no pudo virtualizar los vehículos asi que tuvieron que ir a pie, esta vez en la torre William ya los estaba esperando para atacar, por veces algunas cosas de lyoko aparecían y desaparecían, debido a la perdida de poder que sufría la supercomputadora, al parecer para poder restaurar esto tenian que desactivar la torre, y usar el poder que usa la torre para desactivarse.

William estaba acompañado de 2 tarántulas, la batalla fue dura, en ese momento debido a la perdida de poder odd, fue desvirtualizado, siguieron peleando en eso William desvirtualiza a Alex y solo queda aelita y ulrich, y yumi, lograron distraer a William para que asi Aelita pudiera desactivar la torre, aelita entra en la torre y desactiva la torre, en ese mismo momento jeremie usa el poder de la torre, para poder restaurar la supercomputadora de la perdida de recursos que tenia, al parecer Xanadu seguía haciendo de las suyas, tomo muchos recursos y energia de la supercomputadora, que todos fueron desvirtualizados, al parecer lo único que podían hacer era apagar la supercomputadora momentariamente, pero no sabían que podía causar eso debido a que Xana ya no necesitaba la supercomputadora(Si la apagan, no sabían si a Xana eso le iba a beneficiar, ya que no se sabe si lanzaría ataques, desde la Internet) para coexistir, entonces jeremie penso momentariamente pondremos a Xanadu, devuelta en la base militar, dejaremos activada una torre para que Xana no pueda absorber sus poderes, espero que esto funcione…


	10. Cambio De Estrategia

**Cambio De Estrategia**

Hoy los chicos, iban a tener una excursión en el bosque entonces todos se levantaron muy temprano para prepararse, lo cual ir era de carácter obligatorio, bueno llegaron las 8:00 a.m. y todos ya estaban listos para salir en la excursión entonces el profesor jim morales empezo a pasar lista, Aelita (Aquí), Sisi, (Aquí)

Samantha (Venia a kadik durante unas semanas; Aquí) Yumi, (Aquí), Jeremie (No se habia presentado) (Ulrich, (Aquí), odd (Aquí), (William (Aquí; recuerden que se activo una torre para que William pudiera estar en la tierra, como un clon polimorfo)

Herb (Aquí) Nicolás (Aquí). Bueno pasaron la lista, y el grupo de Jeremie estaba muy preocupado por el que no se habia presentado, luego pidieron permiso para ir a buscarlo a su habitación y no lo encontraron ahí, les extraño que jeremie no estuviera en su habitación, pasaron las horas y no aparecía, se fueron a la excursión ya que eso dependía de su calificación final, luego de que termino la excursión se fueron a la fabrica a ver si jeremie se encontraba ahí, y si acertaron jeremie estaba dormido ahí en la fabrica, entonces luego jeremie despierta y les explica que estaba buscando la forma de poder virtualizarlos en el Internet, y que con Alex habian encontrado la forma de mandarlos con una especie de nave, que les permitiría pasar el mar digital y salir de lyoko y que eso los conectaría por el Internet, pero todavía estamos haciendo las planeaciones, en eso Xana activa una torre, al parecer su ataque se dirigía a la base militar donde se encuentra Xanadu, entonces Xana empezo a decodificar el bloqueador que los chicos le habian puesto, entonces todos se virtualizaron en lyoko para desactivar la torre, esta vez Xana no quería omitir nada, y dejo un gran comité bienvenida ( 3 Megatanques, 5 Tarántulas, 8 Avispas, 4 Cangrejos) Aelita comenzó a pelear con las avispas, lanzando campos de energia, ulrich estuvo con los megatanques, odd con las tarántulas, y yumi con los cangrejos, estuvieron peleando, por mucho tiempo y Xana ya estaba apunto de conseguir el poder y la información de Xanadu, luego derrotaron a todo los monstruos, lo que no sabia jeremie que xana tenia una nueva estrategia, mando un agente a la fabrica, y dejo inconciente a jeremie, luego empezo a desvirtualizar a todos, todos fueron desvirtualizados lo cual les extraña, y ahora como desactivan la torre?, entonces aelita llama a Alex, que valla inmediatamente a lyoko, y que no se preocupe que no hay monstruos, entonces Alex va inmediatamente a lyoko , y va y desactiva la torre, Xana ya habia decodificado todo, pero justo cuando Xana habia terminado, la torre habia sido desactivada. Entonces jeremie regreso al pasado, y volvió a activar la torre para evitar que tomara la fuerza de Xanadu.


	11. No Todo Estaba Perdido

**No todo estaba perdido**

Los chicos estaban en la clase de natación, que la da Jim Morales, todos estaban entusiasmados por la clase de natación y quien no, entonces Xana se percato de que Jeremie estaba muy lejos de su computadora portátil, entonces planeo que era el momento indicado para ir por Xanadu, entonces en ese mismo momento Xana activo una torre, ( Alex estaba dormido) entonces Xana empezo a decodificar el bloqueado que jeremie habia hecho, luego de pasar unos 15 minutos xana lo logro, entonces empezo a robarle la base de datos a Xanadu, empezo a robarle todo lo cual le tomaría tiempo, luego de pasar una hora, ya Xana llevaba el 70 de la base de datos de Xanadu, luego que jeremie fue a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa se percato de que Xana ya estaba robando la base de datos de Xanadu, inmediatamente llamo a todos que fueran a la fabrica, la torre estaba en el sector del bosque, aelita y ulrich fueron, ya que odd y yumi venían en camino, Xana les tenia un gran ejercito de monstruos, lo cual seria imposible llegar a la torre ( 3 megatanques, 5 tarántulas, 15 cangre latas, 7 avispas) y si necesitaban algo mas William acompañaba al batallón, todo seguía asi, luego se les unieron a la batalla, yumi, odd y Alex, lograron destruir el 50 de los monstruos pero ya odd habia sido desvirtualizado, y a Alex y aelita les quedaba la mitad de sus puntos, ya Xana llevaba el 93 de la memoria de Xanadu, al parecer no lo lograrían, luego de poder destruir todo los monstruos de Xana, ya iban a desactivar la torre en lo que habia llegado ya para entrar, Xana completo su objetivo, habia robado toda la energia, y su base de datos, desactivaron la torre, todos estaban frustrados ya que Xana tendría mas poder que nunca, pero al parecer Alex les hablo y les dijo que no todo estaba perdido que mas bien es mejor que Xana allá hecho eso, ya que al parecer el virus que tenia Xanadu, no permitiría que se uniera con Xana, y si Xana lo hace seria muy defectuosa, tendría poco poder y no podría activar torres, lo cual era un beneficio pero por otra parte Xana si logro absorber el poder que poseía la base militar, entonces, al buscar un poco mas de información al parecer encontraron algo que los dejo sin palabras. Jeremie esta sorprendido con lo que habia encontrado, no sabia como habia pasado pero al parecer Xanadu, habia despertado, y que estaba activado en la Internet junto con Xana, al parecer era una gran isla virtual, casi como lyoko… entonces al Parecer Alex, tenia una idea para poder virtualizarse al Internet, pero necesitaba la ayuda de Jeremie para poder hacer el gran proyecto que Alex tenia en mente.


	12. Skidbladnir

**Skidbladnir**

Los chicos estaban trabajando en su nuevo "submarino" que los ayudaría a navegar por el mar digital Alex y Jeremie estaban trabajando muy duro para poder terminarlo.. Porque ese nuevo "submarino" tenia que resistir el mar digital y que no fuera destruido para siempre asi que tendría que ser equipado con potentes escudos para no poder ser destruido.

Mientras tanto los demas estaban comiendo la especialidad de hoy era "Pizza" entonces todo mundo haciendo fila para poder conseguir su porción de pizza y ya se imaginan a odd feliz por poder quedarse la porción de jeremie.

Aelita estaba muy preocupada por jeremie debido a que no habia dormido mucho por tratar de terminar su nuevo proyecto y aelita varias veces le insistía de que descansara un poco, pero jeremie tan solo le respondía: "Si aelita mas tarde lo haré" aelita confiaba en su palabra. Y también en las clases a jeremie se le notaba algo cansando debido a todo el trabajo.

Ya en la noche como a las 3 a.m. Alex y Jeremie al fin habian terminado su proyecto... pero no sabían que nombre podían ponerle.. Estaban algo confusos debido a eso pero para ellos eso era lo menos importante y decidieron poner el "submarino" en el sector 5.

Al dia siguiente jeremie les dio la gran noticia que ya le habian terminado de hacer el "submarino" entonces odd sugirió llamarlo "Melody" y todos se quedaron viéndolo con gracia pero bueno.. Por el momento deberían llamarlo asi.. Mientras tanto jeremie quería ir a buscar alguna pista sobre franz Hopper en la Hermitage, fueron a ver y solo habian unos cuantos libros.. Entonces aelita habia encontrado un viejo libro de un barco llamado "Skidbladnir" entonces los chicos pensaron.. Porque no? asi que decidieron bautizar el "submarino" como el Skidbladnir.. luego llamaron a Alex y le preguntaron si le agradaba el nombre y Alex respondió que el nombre estaba ¡Genial!, pero odd habia quedado algo desilusionado porque el quería que se llamara melody..

Luego jeremie le dijo a aelita que iba a tratar de descansar esta noche y aprovechar que por una extraña razón xana no habia lanzado ni un ataque.. solo se vio una gran sonrisa que le Salio aelita de su rostro.


	13. Xanadu

**XANADU **

Al parecer X.A.N.A no se habia tomado unas vacaciones debido que a las 5 a.m. ya estaba lanzado un ataque y jeremie que trataba de descansar algo… asi que los llamo a todos para que fueran a lyoko jeremie localizo que la torre estaba en el sector montañoso asi que corrieron rápidamente hacia la fabrica… mientras tanto Alex ya estaba en lyoko camino a desactivar la torre pero tenia que tener cuidado de que no toparse con el Scyphozoa al parecer xana solo habia mandado 2 megatanques y todavía no habia señas de que ataque se debia… llegaron a la fabrica y jeremie empezo a virtualizar a todos diciendo: "primero las damas" asi que las primeras en virtualizarse fueron Aelita y Yumi luego Ulrich y Odd.

Ya Alex se habia encargado de unos de los megatanques pero luego X.A.N.A mando 2 tarántulas al parecer esta vez quería poner resistencia, mientras Jeremie investiga de que se trataba el ataque que xana habia lanzando… al parecer habia detectado uno de sus monstruos en un extraño lugar del Internet… y jeremie penso (A lo mejor X.A.N.A necesita tener la torre activada para ir a ese lugar) asi que jeremie les dijo a todos que se apresuraran a desactivar la torre.

Al parecer los monstruos les estaban dando mucha batalla... Yumi pudo destruir a una de las tarántulas pero no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando el Megatanque le habia pasado encima. Alex y Aelita estaban lazando campos de energia al megatanque por el momento era uno de los monstruos con mas resistencia que estaban tardando en destruir… asi que a odd se le ocurrió una idea, le dijo a Alex y Aelita que juntaran sus campos de energia para poder lanzarle un formidable ataque al megatanque y eso hicieron el ataque fue tan fuerte que el megatanque rodo hacia caerse de la plataforma y destruirse en el mar digital.

Solo quedaba una tarántula ya todos habian pensado que tenian ya la torre desactivada, asi que se confiaron todos y cuando Alex se aproximaba a atacarle aparecen 2 avispas disparándole hasta desvirtualizarlo. Odd y Ulrich destruyeron las dos avispas y aelita destruyo la tarántula asi que se aproximo a desactivar la torre… (Aelita (tut, tut, tut) (Code Lyoko) (Torre Desactivada)… y al parecer el ataque de X.A.N.A habia sido detenido jeremie investigo de que lugar se trataba el que xana estaba atacando y se dio cuenta de que era… _XANADU_


End file.
